Secret Romance
by sinclairbushell
Summary: Edilio and Roger after Light. Don't want to give too much away but other people will come up. Rated T because if I do M no one will see it :P I really hope you enjoy it and I would love reviews and suggestions
1. Prequel

"Mama, I need to talk to you." Edilio Escobar bit his lip nervously. He knew where Roger was, or at least where he was being taken. He needed to hurry before Roger was taken elsewhere.

Roger thought Edilio, tears forming in his eyes, he was alive! Five days ago Edilio thought Roger had died and hadn't properly been able to grieve until the last two days, he had been too busy in the FAYZ. Of course, he hadn't only grieved for Roger, mainly but not only, The Breeze had also died, one of the most heroic deaths of the FAYZ. Fighting Gaia solo. Some may say she was being stupid, but Edilio knew she was doing what was necessary. All Edilio's soldiers had died but Roger had been gnawing away in the back of his mind since he'd supposedly died.

Edilio's mother sat down, "What's the matter Edilio?" Asked his mother noticing how sad he was. Edilio hadn't ,until a few seconds ago, planned on coming out to his parents ever, and he still didn't want to, especially to his father the big, macho, mexican who frowned upon gays and lesbians alike. His mother would probably say something along the lines of " Holy mother of god" but in perfect Spanish.

Edilio looked into his mothers eyes but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had to tell his mother to get the the hospital Roger was in. Edilio had no other way of getting there apart from by his mother's car... His mother's car! Why hadn't he thought of it before?! In the FAYZ he drove most of the time before the fuel began to ran out. He realised his mother was waiting for an answer, concerned.

" I'm gonna go for a walk." He said quickly. Before she could respond he'd already run off. After a few seconds, he turned back around and took a loop around the caravan so he could get to her car. As soon as he'd got in the car he realised he didn't have the keys. He looked in the compartment in the passenger's side and sure enough the car keys were there next to a pack of Oreos, which he helped himself to. His silly madre hadn't learned. She left them there before the FAYZ too because she had said that it was the last place a thief would look. The notion was ridiculous but Edilio daren't argue with his mother.

He started the engine, after a few attempts, but it eventually worked. He was worried his mother would hear the noise but she was as deaf as a post.

He reversed slowly into the dirt path between the caravans that lead to the main road. He knew where the hospital Roger was in was, because he'd been kept in the same one for burns. Gaia had burned part of his chest while she was on the rampage. It wasn't severe but it hadn't completely healed over. Roger, however, had been severely burnt as Edilio had seen on the TV. He had been on a boat when it exploded and inches away from death. Edilio seeing Roger so hurt, hurt him.

He was an hour away from the hospital. In the FAYZ, if you travelled by car, you could be anywhere in half an hour but Edilio wasn't in the FAYZ anymore and the reality hit him hard; he was driving. And definitely didn't have a permit.

He crouched lower in his seat and, as if it wasn't enough, he put on some sunglasses from the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Edilio arrived at the hospital with no problems. He wasn't used to driving while there were other cars around, so it took him an extra half an hour. His mother was probably panicking, debating whether or not to call the police, because if she did, she would draw attention to the fact they didn't have papers.

He walked out the car, keeping his sunglasses on, in case the staff recognised him from when he was there. He had also been on the news so some patients might recognise him.

He walked into the lobby and searched the area for Roger. Obviously, there was no sign of him and Edilio scolded himself for being inpatient; but was it really that unreasonable to be inpatient when he'd only just discovered his boyfriend was alive and was in the same building as him. Edilio's heart was beating very fast out of anticipation. God had been kind to him, after all he'd gone through, god had decided to be kind. Whether that was because of pity or not, Edilio didn't know.

He walked up to the receptionist. She looked at him quizzically as if scratching her head for a distant memory. Finally she gave up.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Edilio laughed inside realising she was attempting to flirt with him. Maybe that would have worked before the FAYZ, but Edilio's sexuality had changed and her batting of eyelids was just a gesture to him.

" I'm looking for a boy recently taken in from the FAYZ? His name is Rog... Roger." He had sobbed when he said his name. He hadn't said it out loud for what seemed like years, but was in fact days.

" The FAYZ?" Her mouth rounded into an 'O' as she realised he was a survivor of the FAYZ. Now she was even more determined to get a blush or a flirtatious action from him. She bit her lip as she typed on her keyboard. "Please follow me sir." And she winked at him.

She was noticeably moving her hips from side to side too unnaturally as she walked in front of him. He was too filled with chemicals to realise though, because he was actually going to see Roger, his Roger. He teared up again at the thought of it.

She lead him through many corridors until she reached a door with R.J. on it. Edilio realised he'd never known Roger's last name. This fact made him sad because nobody had really appreciated Roger apart from Edilio, and though they had been dating for months, he didn't know the 'outside the FAYZ' Roger as much as he should have. He remembered talking to Roger for hours on 'their' hill near the lake, where Roger had kept what was left of the stationary in the FAYZ.

The woman was watching Edilio confused, despite her best efforts, he wouldn't react to her flirting. She frowned and knocked on the door. Then she opened it into a bright room with a bed in the middle.

Edilio took a breath and entered. He saw Roger there asleep; looking so peaceful. Seeing Roger again did things to Edilio he couldn't imagine. He sat on a chair, crying his eyes out in relief. He was physically there. In actual reach. He stopped realising he didn't want Roger to wake up to a crying monster. He looked up to the very confused woman. Then she put 2 and 2 together and realised the truth. She smiled sympathetically, " take as long as you need. I'll be at the reception."

Edilio nodded in acknowledgement as she left. Then he looked at his boy more closely and saw half his face was burned, quite seriously. But at least he was breathing. He also had tubes sticking out of his hands. Despite all of this, Edilio managed to see Roger as beautiful.

The way his sandy hair was messed up was exactly like it had been when they used to wake up together in the morning after a night of of romance. Edilio had the urge to stroke his fringe out of the way of his face, so he did.

Edilio saw his eyelids twitch and immediately regretted brushing his hair out the way. He sat up and watched Roger wake up.

Roger's eyelids opened slowly and looked at the ceilings absent-mindedly. He turned his head slowly towards Edilio and confusion spread across his face.

"Dad?" Roger asked the blurry figure in front of him. Edilio understood that Roger couldn't see properly and decided to surprise him. Edilio leaned forward, stared into Roger's eyes and grinned.

"Guess again." Edilio could see the puzzle written across Roger's face and then the recognition of the voice. Roger inhaled suddenly and the screen next to him indicated a rise in heartbeat. In return, Edilio leaned in closer and felt his heartbeat increasing. They recognised each-other's smells and Roger gradually leaned into a kiss. Edilio responded and the kiss was longing and passionate.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually they broke apart. Roger couldn't see Edilio clearly due to the burn on his face but he could make out his dark hair and his eyes.

Edilio broke the silence. " I love you Roger... I... I thought you were..." His voice collapsed, recalling the moment he'd realised that Roger hadn't come back from the lake with the rest of the surviving. He started to sob.

Roger's ear picked up on this. " 'Dilio, please shhhhh, it's okay." Roger sat up and hugged where he thought Edilio was. " shhhhhh, it's okay, I'm here." Edilio calmed down and looked into Roger's eyes.

" Why can't you see? Is it permanent?" Edilio dreaded that Roger would have to blind for the rest of his life.

" The doctor says the smoke took moisture out of my eyes. She said it would heal in less than a week if I drank a lot of water." Roger smiled and Edilio smiled back. " How did you get here? How did you know?" Asked Roger curious to how Edilio found out Rogers exact location.

" I... Ummm... Drove." Edilio bit his lip with a naughty smile. Roger laughed. It was the most precious noise in the world to Edilio. " You were on the news. ' Burned Boy found in FAYZ' " quoted Edilio. " Or something along those lines. Are you okay though? Have you seen your parents?"

Suddenly it was as if all the light had been sucked out of the room. " They died." Roger said, half to himself, half to Edilio. Edilio was shocked, he had so many questions, but he didn't think this was the right time to ask Roger. How could they be dead? How? When? Thought Edilio to himself. So instead Edilio hugged Roger and didn't let go while Roger's tears fell, and not too far after, Edilio began to cry. They cried together for minutes.

Roger let go unexpectedly and Edilio looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

" I need the loo." Said Roger. Edilio was confused; how would he get to the loo with all these cords in him. Roger pushed a button on his hi-tech bed and after a few seconds a nurse came in, looked at Edilio and frowned, before turning her attention to Roger.

" I need the toilet." He explained to her. She looked at Edilio as if questioning his presence but Roger said, "it's okay."

She worked out their relationship then, which slightly annoyed Edilio because if it was so easy for her to work it out, then the media would work it out, meaning that his parents would know. This was the least of worries at the moment though. All his stress was concentrated on helping Roger, loving Roger and being with Roger.

The nurse took of his duvet, underneath which there was nothing ( it didn't bother Edilio, he'd already seen it all before), and placed a separate tube into ( you don't need to know this bit).

Once he was done, the nurse left them to it. Edilio didn't know what to say but definitely didn't want to leave. They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was pensive. Each person trying to think of a way to say something without setting off tears.

Roger broke the silence, " I saw Dekka, she's putting out great. She's still grieving over Brianna though." Edilio nodded but wasn't sure if Roger saw, so he mumbled "yeah."

That's when they saw the police come into the room.

"fuck" they said in unison.

"Edilio Escobar. We're arresting you for the stealing of your mother's car, driving without a permit and running away from home under 18 years of age." The policeman read out the rest of Edilio's rights but Edilio was looking at Roger who was looking in the general direction of the policeman and frowning.

The policemen started to lead Edilio to the door, but Edilio resisted them So that he could whisper to Roger's ears.

" I love you, I'm coming back." Before Roger could reply Edilio was forcefully dragged to the door, through the halls and into their police car.

Roger was left there stunned. There was no responding to something like that. At least he'd gotten visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people who actually, for some reason, read this ;) I'm thankful for all your views because, without them, reliably wouldn't be writing. FYI if you want a specific person from the Gone series in these stories or if you want me to write more about one aspect of their relationship, then please review. Also review of you think I could improve, I think I am good, or if I'm a shit writer :P I really would appreciate your feedback.**

**p.s. I have another story with 11 chapters so check it out, it's not actually completed and I don't think it will be, but check it out**

**p.p.s. I have school in the week so the longer stories will probably be at the weekends.**

Edilio was being taken back to his house and he'd been given an informal warning. Usually, he would have been arrested but once they had realised he was from the FAYZ, he'd been let off. After all, nobody from the FAYZ was completely sane.

Edilio wasn't looking forward to going home, but he still had a buzz from seeing Roger that couldn't be spoiled. His parents would be furious; and he didn't blame them, he had put them all in danger. They could have been sent back to Mexico, in fact, they could still be sent back to Mexico.

It was no secret in the FAYZ that Edilio wasn't remotely American so it could leak into the press that he was Mexican; Edilio was more worried about what would happen if the press found out he was gay. His father would disown him and his mother would be ashamed. It was a definite possibility that they would find out. In the FAYZ they were the only openly gay people, and people, especially children, were prone to leaking information. There was also the fact that two hospital staff had known Roger and he were together and also from the FAYZ, meaning that he press would catch wind of it sometime.

Edilio had no more time to muse because he'd arrived at his caravan. Out of the window, he saw a very angry father and an equally concerned mother.

He got out of the police car and the officers told his parents to keep him in sight. Edilio frowned knowing that next time, he would have a harder time sneaking out.

Their car was already there, probably towed there.

One the officers had gone, his father went full on bezerk. 'What the fuck were you thinking Edilio! You could have died! We could have got deported! You call yourself an Escobar?! Why the fuck were you at a motherfucking hospital?! You're stupid!' His father shouted all this in perfect English; there were many more swear words. Edilio covered his hurt emotions. In the FAYZ nobody could truly hurt him with words because they didn't know him, they didn't know his weaknesses. But his father did, and he didn't miss an opportunity to use them.

All the while his mother cowered from her husbands rage, whilst pretending to be angry at Edilio when , in fact, she was sad.

If Edilio had learnt one thing in the FAYZ, it was to believe in yourself. Following this theory, Edilio stomped inside, while his shocked parents observed him; took out the phone his mother had given him, that looked like it could be used to build houses with; and phoned one of the two people he trusted with his life, Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**So received one review telling me Edilio was from Honduras, not Mexico... I'm so stupid lol. From now on Edilio is from Honduras. Btw, Roger's second name is never mentioned, review or message me with a second name and i'll mention you if I pick it. Also review and let me know if you like it :) Sinc **

Edilio had been prepared for this moment since the rumours of the endgame in the FAYZ. He'd specifically asked people, who remembered their old numbers, for them. Sam was one of these people.

The phone rang until he heard the phone being picked up,

S: hello?

E: hey Sam, it's Edilio

S: (pause) wow, ok. How are you?

Edilio knew that this was directed at his loss of Roger.

E: he's alive Sam. He's alive

Sam was shocked to hear this. Alive? How?

S: How? What? I don't...

Back in the caravan Edilio was scared his father might barge in and smash his phone, so Edilio decided to get to the point.

E: there's no time to explain Sam. He's just alive. I need a favour.

S: anything for you dude

E: I need you to check on Roger. At least twice a week if possible. My parents don't understand... ( Edilio sighed) I need someone to make sure he's okay.

S: I'll do it for you Edilio. Where is he?

Edilio told Sam the address and explained Roger's parentless situation.

E: thank you Sam. I need to go now. Bye.

S: yeah but...

Sam wasn't given time to complete his sentence because Edilio, noticing his father entering, hung up immediately. Edilio wasn't going to take the chance that his phone would be confiscated, it was his only contact to Sam who was his only contact to Roger. Edilio needed Roger. Roger needed him. It was the equation of love.

'Listen son, I know this must be hard for you' Edilio's father was using his calm voice. This was a good sign, ' but we have to work together to get through this. This isn't only for us, but also for you and your future. You're gonna get married one day to a beautiful American woman and you're gonna have many kids.' Edilio chuckled and his father gave him an odd look. Edilio shrugged.

Edilio had often thought that the FAYZ had turned him gay. He had no regrets and he was proud of who he was, but there wasn't any harm in blaming the FAYZ. After all, the mutts were because of the FAYZ.

Edilio slept incredibly that night. Sure he was on a sofa, but despite that he slept great.

Edilio realised that Sam, Astrid and the other FAYZ kids would be going to school tomorrow, because most high-schools started tomorrow. Edilio wouldn't go to school. Before the FAYZ Edilio hadn't gone to school, and he wouldn't go now, after all, his family was breaking the law being in the country, why should Edilio go to school.

It was kind of ironic really. In the FAYZ Edilio had been keeping peace and making kids obey the rules for practically his entire time there, but now Edilio was evading the law.

That was when the killer question hit Edilio, ' Who am I?'. Edilio had known who he was in the FAYZ. He had been the firefighter, the fighter, the councillor, the lover and the leader in the FAYZ. But in the real world he was nothing, he was insignificant.

Edilio decided to make a difference in the world. Starting tomorrow... At school.


End file.
